ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe (Video Game)
Marvel Universe is a upcoming action role-playing video game based on the Marvel Comics Universe that will be developed by ??? for Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4 & Xbox One. The Game will be scripted by Corey May & Dooma Wendschuh with input by writer Brian Michael Bendis. Plot The Entire Marvel Universe is in Peril when The Red Skull unleashes a Cosmic Force that is brought upon by Galactus, Devourer of Worlds. With his Newfounded discovery, He Assembles the Largest Army of Supervillians from various parts of the Universe to help take over. With a Distress Call in use, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury Counters the Skull's Plan by also Assembling the Largest Army of Superheroes from various parts of the Universe. Characters | valign="top" | |} Locations Story Acts Prologue ??? Act I - * Act II - * Act III - * Act IV - * Act V - * Act VI - * Act VII - * Act VIII - * Act IX - * Act X - The Final Stand * Epilogue ??? Voice Cast *Ahmed Best - Cloak *Aileen Ong Casas - Pixie, Surge, Armor *Alanna Ubach - Echo *Alex Désert - Brother Voodoo *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire, Wong, Ned Leeds *Anthony Ruviviar - Star Lord *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot, Donald Pierce *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Death, Moonstone, Namorita, Selene *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil, Silver Surfer *Candi Milo - Scream, Vapor, Moonstar, Husk, Suzie Endo *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Cathy Cavadini - Satana *Chani Krich - Arclight *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Puppet-Master, Mojo, Space Phantoms, Riptide, Erik Selvig, Ghost, The Leader *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Sasquatch *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Cree Summer - Gloria Grant, Magma *Danica McKellar - Jubiliee *Daran Norris - Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, U.S. Agent, Zzzax, Vector, John Jameson *Dave Boat - Hood, Thunderstrike, Warpath, Nomad, Stilt-Man *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot, Shatterstar *David Sobolov - Drax, Blackheart, Titannus, Blockbuster *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Lizard, Multiple Man, Ringmaster, Zabu, Lockheed, Lockjaw, Peter Corbeau, Sunspot, Moon Boy, Man-Beast, Mandrill *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones, Master Mold, Nighthawk, Tiger Shark, Happy Hogan *Edward Asner - Willie Lumpkin *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho, Swarm, Zeke Stane *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *George Newbern - Hyperion *George Takei - The Mandarin, Silver Samurai, The Anicent One *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Thing, Mole Man, Mysterio, Avalanche, Scorpion, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Bong *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Scarlet Witch, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Aurora, Medusa, Lyja, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Abigail Brand, Hela, Arachne, Spiral, Betty Brant, Beverly Switzler, Infinity, Firebird, Siryn, Hela, Lorelei, Cailsto *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Winter Soldier, Starfox, Sugar Man *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Byrrah *James Marsters - Korvac, Killer Shrike *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britian, Batroc the Leaper, Obadiah Stane, Black Knight, Diablo, Frankenstein's Monster, Titanium Man, Sebastian Shaw, Hellstrom, Justin Hammer, High Evolutionary, Unicorn, Count Nefaria *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster, Holocaust, William Stryker *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Morph, Puck *Jim Cummings - Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Boomerang, Harpoon *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Gyrich, Guardian, Sentinel, Controler *John DiMaggio - Galactus, Wolverine, Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Mephisto, Blackout, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Molecule Man, Rocket Raccoon, Dreadknight, Wendigo, Man-Thing, Amphibian, Apocalypse, Iron-Clad, Egghead, Harry Leland, Hammerhead, Ego The Living Planet, Ares, Eternity, Foggy Nelson, Bi-Beast, Madman, Stranger, Unus the Untouchable, Amatsu-Mikaboshi *John Eric Bentley - Bill Foster, Night Thrasher, Triathlon *John Kassir - Jack O'Lantern, Plantman *Jonathan Adams - Kang *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Hermod *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Snowbird, Karnillia, Boom-Boom, Typhoid Mary *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister, Cameron Hodge, X-Ray, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, White Wolf, Bi-Beast, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, Stryfe *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion, Stryfe, Armageddon *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Shadow King, Tombstone, Deathlok, Gabe Jones *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Crystal, Karma, Mantis *Kimberly Brooks - Diamondback, Jennifer Kale, Omega Sentinel *Kieren Van Der Blink - Rogue *Kristen Schaal - Squrriel Girl *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy, Quake *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Lisa Zane - Madame Masque *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger, Clea *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Klaw, Omega Red, Nightmare, Groot, Maximus, Fin Fang Foom, Black Tom *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil, Sersi, Marlo Chandler *Matthew Lillard - Weasel *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Michael Dorn - Gorgon, Supreme Intelligence *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *Michael Rosebaum - Deadpool *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Michelle Arthur - Moira MacTaggert, Meggan *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike, Yukio *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Bruce Banner, Dum Dum Dugan *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Pyro, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Bolivar Trask, Scott Lang, Darkhawk, Sentry, Atlas *Norman Reedus - Punisher *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer *Patrick Stewart - Professor Xavier *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Malekith, Arcade, Banshee, Jack of Hearts, Abyss *Richard Epcar - Madison Jeffries, Terminus *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Sandman, Executioner *Robert Ochoa - Franklin Richards *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius, Union Jack, Aldrich Killian, Crimson Dynamo, Beyonder *Ron Perlman - Cable *Stan Lee - Himself *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme, Flatman *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Beetle, Quasar, Terrax, Baron Zemo, Air-Walker, Tyr, Sauron, Devil Dinosaur, Karnak, Warlord Krang, N'kantu The Living Mummy, A-Bomb, Chameleon, Nitro, Demolition-Man, Ranma-Tut, Scalphunter, Skrullian Skymaster *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, Dagger, X-23, Athena, Magik, Danger, Blink, Thor Girl, Wolfsbane, Marrow *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Tim Blanley - Ben Urich *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S., Grandmaster *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Triton, Grey Gargoyle, Century *Travis Willingham - Rhino, Hercules, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Volstagg, Werewolf By Night, Captain Ultra *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator, Shalla-Bal *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Whirlwind, Ulik, Fandral, Fire-Lord, Ka-Zar, Longshot, Robbie Robertson, Syndren *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Domino, Jessica Jones, Alicia Masters, Silver Sable, Angela, Power Princess, Shriek, Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff, She-Thing, Vertigo, Frigga, Mercy *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym *Wayne Knight - Microchip *Will Friedle - Rick Jones, Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Yuri Lowenthal - Speedball, Cannonball, Northstar Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:Superheroes